The Meaning Of Family
by Shad3theHunter
Summary: Yuki has never truly understood the meaning of having a family since his own family was broken. He has little to no friends and he spends most of his time taking care of his mother. However, one day, Yuki's life changes and he ends up living with his friend and his two dads who happen to be two pro heroes.
1. Prologue

The streets were filled with people as they did their weekend shopping which wasn't surprising. Many people were aiming to get some food while others were buying clothes or different types of medication. The students from the different schools were hanging out with their friends and it wasn't surprising considering how warm it was. The weather was nice so people were walking around in light clothing and many were walking around with ice creams in their hands. Everyone was enjoying their day out in the nice warm weather and no one could blame them. However, there was one person who wasn't enjoying their day.

A young white-haired male walked through the crowded street as he made his way back to his home. A grey beanie was covering his white hair but his hair was long enough that it still could be seen by people as they passed him by. He wore a black jacket with black jeans and a strong pair of black combat boots on his feet. He had a dark tank top on under his jacket along with a pair of black fingerless gloves that were designed for him. The young male was carrying a bag full of food and different types of medicines which weren't for him but for someone close to him. He didn't want to lose his mother and he knew that the medicines she takes were expensive but he was willing to help her. His mother was suffering from a terminal illness and she relied heavily on certain types of medication to keep her stable but it wasn't cheap. To pay for the medication needed, the young male decided to drop out of school and he became his mother's carer despite what she told him. She was the only thing that he had left after his father filed for a divorce and left them with very little.

It wasn't a surprise that his twin brother and little sister went with their father and he never heard anything from them. His siblings never bothered to see their mother because they were too busy to visit. He knows the real reason as to why they hadn't visited her yet but he didn't say anything for her sake. He loves his mother very much and he was willing to give up everything to help her get better. She was the only person who cared for him when he was growing up and he didn't want to lose her just yet. He gave up nearly everything he owned to pay for her medications and he even gave up his dreams to help her.

The young male had dreams of going to UA to join the heroes course but once his father left and his mother became ill, he decided to put his dreams on hold. He did know someone who had joined UA and he kept in contact with this person despite rarely seeing them. He wonders if his friend wanted to see him again and he couldn't blame his friend if they didn't want to stick around. The young male never got out much so it was very understandable to him and many people had walked away from him in the past for no reason. The young male felt someone bump into him and he was able to catch a mane of purple hair. He turned around quickly and he was face to face with his friend.

"Hitoshi?" The name rolled off the young male's tongue like butter on toast.

"Yuki?" The UA student turned around when he heard someone say his name.

"Holy shit, it is you." Hitoshi smiled at the comment.

"The one and only. Who else would it be?" Yuki giggled lightly.

"It's great to see you and it has been a while since I saw you." The purple-haired male shrugged.

"I've been busy with school and training." Yuki smiled slightly.

"I heard that you're being moved onto the hero course." This caused Hitoshi to blush slightly since he had no idea the Yuki knew about that.

"How did you find out?" Yuki rolled his grey eyes.

"Your boyfriend told me when we bumped into each other." Hitoshi's blush darkened at the mention of his boyfriend.

"Damnit, he promised me that he won't you." Yuki let out a small laugh at the comment.

"He's a good person and he's quite nice." Hitoshi looked slightly shocked.

"Wait, you approve?" Yuki nodded his head.

"Of course, I approve. I think that he'll be great for you and I like his bright personality." Hitoshi let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good and now I've only got to worry about my parents."

"I'm sure that they won't mind and they'll be hypocrites if they have a problem with it." Hitoshi chuckled lightly at the comment.

"That's true. I should probably get going since I have training soon." Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do. I'll see you later Hitoshi."

"See you later Yuki." Hitoshi began to walk away and Yuki watched as his friend disappeared into the crowd of people.

Yuki and Hitoshi had been friends since they were young and had grown up together. They were there for each other when other people weren't and they knew what each other were going through. Yuki stood up for Hitoshi when he was being bullied by people in their class because of his quirk. Yuki did get beat up outside of the classroom but he didn't care as long as his friend was safe and happy. He had known about Hitoshi being in foster care but he didn't care and he knew that Hitoshi needed someone to talk to when things got rough. They built up a strong friendship and they never hid any secrets from each other which was good for both of them. Hitoshi knew that Yuki's father had walked out on him and his mother so he did his best to help his closest friend when he could. Yuki was there for Hitoshi when no else was and Hitoshi made it his mission to repay the favour now that he's in a better place.

Yuki was the first friend that Hitoshi made and he always remembered that when he was becoming friends with class 1-A. He always remembers the stuff they used to do when they were growing and how Yuki's mother treated him when he came to visit on the weekends. Yuki never once called Hitoshi a villain and he always made his friend feel loved when he was down or when he was having a rough day at school. Hitoshi has always wanted to repay his closest friend especially when he got into UA which was a dream come true for him even though he was placed in general studies. Yuki was so happy for him and they talked all night about their plans for the future which did make Yuki a little sad since he didn't make it into UA. When Yuki's mother fell ill, Hitoshi got a phone call and it broke his heart when he heard his friend crying on the other end as he spoke. Hitoshi started to visit more frequently to help out with cleaning and cooking while Yuki took care of his mother.

Yuki sighed gently and continued to walk back to his home with a warm feeling in his heart along with happy memories in his mind. It was great to see that his friend again and he hoped that he would see Hitoshi again soon.


	2. Chapter One

Yuki sighed as he closed the door behind him before he walked towards the kitchen to place the shopping bag down. He was exhausted and he had a feeling that his mother was sleeping in her room since the apartment was quiet which was normal. He remembered when the apartment used to be filled with laughter and the sound of music but he knew that nothing lasts forever. He remembered when his mother was able to dance and how she would dance around the living area as she played her violin. He remembered the times when he was the happiest and when the world didn't bother him as much. He was so carefree when he was younger and he sometimes wishes that he could still be that carefree but he knows that it's a huge risk.

He had so many great memories from when he was growing up and now, he only had photographs of those happy times. He knew that it wasn't his mother's fault and he blamed his father for walking out them when he was five. He blamed his twin for leaving him when he needed him the most and he knew that he couldn't blame his sister since she never had a say in the matter. Yuki knew that his father never cared about him or his mother and he had every right to be angry with that man but he knew that acting on his anger was wrong. His father never loved him because he was different and he understood that now but it doesn't mean that it still hurts.

The sixteen-year-old male began to unpack the bag that he set down on the counter and he could hear his mother beginning to move around. She must have woken up when she heard the front door close and Yuki hoped that she had gotten enough sleep. He worried about his mother and her condition but she always reassured him that she was doing well for someone in her condition. He could hear his mother walking down the hallway and he knew that she would want a hug when she got to him. His mother always gives him a hug when she sees him and she always welcomes him home when he's been outside. Even in her weak state, she still cares for him and he only wishes that she would take better care of herself instead of worrying about him all of the time. Yuki could hear her getting closer to him so he stopped what he was doing so he could see her.

Yuki turned around to face his mother and he held his arms open for her which showed her that he was accepting her hug. She smiled and hugged her oldest son as if it was the last time she would see him again. He was the only one who hadn't left yet and she was grateful for that since she treasures Yuki the most. She did raise him after her husband left and she always wanted to make her oldest child feel loved. She taught him everything she knew and she was so happy when he said that he wanted to learn how to play the violin. She used to play for him and now, he plays for her when she asks.

"You took your time." Yuki smiled slightly as he melted into her embrace.

"I bumped into a friend from school." His mother let out a small hum as she listened to him.

"How is Hitoshi doing? I heard that he's been doing a lot of training."

"He's doing great, he hasn't changed much since I last saw him which isn't surprising." His mother let out a small laugh at her son's comment.

"He's one of those people who won't change much." Yuki chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, he's being doing better since he left his previous foster home."

"That's good to hear, he deserves to be happy after what he's been through." Yuki sighed gently and rested his head on top of his mother. He always loved her hugs and he sometimes wished that he could stay like this forever.

"How are you feeling today?" His mother smiled when she heard her son's question as it proved how much he cared for her.

"I'm feeling a bit better but it's being a rough morning for me." Yuki sighed gently when he heard that. He knew that this wasn't going to get any easier for him or his mother but he was still willing to try for her sake.

"I picked up your medication for you from the doctor along with my inhalers when I went to see him." His mother hugged him tighter when he brought the medication. She didn't think that it was fair that her son had to do this for her but she was glad that he was thinking about himself as well.

"That's good to hear, I was beginning to run low on some of my tablets that I needed." Yuki pulled away from the hug and look down at his weak mother. He had grown taller than her over the years but he doesn't tower over her as most people do.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" His mother looked slightly guilty when he brought that up and he knew that she hadn't eaten anything while he was gone. They both knew that eating was an important thing for her at this point but Yuki knew that her memory was beginning to go.

"I can't remember if I did or not." Yuki knew that she hadn't eaten anything and he knew that things were going to get harder for him if he couldn't help her.

"Well, don't worry about that. I'll make us something to eat while you go and do some reading, okay?"

She nodded her head in agreement before she began to walk back towards her bedroom. Yuki did his best to hold himself together but he knew that she would need professional help and the professional care that he can't give her. He was told that her memory was beginning to go and that he had the option to put her in a care home if he needed to. Hitoshi had told him that there was room for him at his parents' place if Yuki needed it and the white-haired teenager was grateful for the offer. Yuki knew that he was losing his mother slowly and it was something that he would have to accept despite how hard it would be for him to accept. He knew that medication wasn't helping her anymore and he had a hard decision to make which could break him.

He decided that he would finish unpacking the shopping bag before he made a start on dinner for the both of them. Yuki knew that he would have to tell Hitoshi at some point but he didn't know if he was ready to make such a hard choice which would change his life. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he fished his phone out of his pocket. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Yuki unlocked his phone and clicked on the message.

**Cat Controller:**

**So I told my parents that I was dating someone.**

**Floaty Boi:**

**How did it go? Did you tell them that it was the problem child?**

**Cat Controller:**

**I did. Pops started laughing and dad looked at with disappointed eyes but it felt great to tell them.**

**Floaty Boi:**

**I told you so and that means you don't have to sneak around anymore.**

**Cat Controller:**

**That's true but I still have to tell Izuku who my parents are.**

**Floaty Boi:**

**Good luck with that. You know that he's intimidated by Aizawa so I hope that you've prepared for what you're going to say to him.**

**Cat Controller:**

**Don't remind me. I hoping that he doesn't have a heart attack when he finds out who my parents.**

**Floaty Boi:**

**Don't jinx yourself.**

**Cat Controller:**

**So how are you doing? Is your mother doing well?**

**Floaty Boi:**

**It's not good. Her memory is getting worse and I know that she's going to need professional help soon but I'm scared to make that decision for her.**

**Cat Controller:**

**Well, shit. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think you might have to do it and do it for her sake.**

**Floaty Boi:**

**I know but it's a hard decision for anyone to make. I want her to get the help she needs but I don't want to lose her as my mother.**

**Cat Controller:**

**I'm sorry Yuki but you need to seek professional help if she's getting worse. She needs help and you know that there's a room for you at my place. Do what feels right and what will be best for both of you.**

**Floaty Boi:**

**You're right but I don't want to burden you or your family with my presence.**

**Cat Controller:**

**You'll be fine. My parents are used to hearing about you so they won't mind and Eri has wanted to meet you for some time now which is strange.**

**Floaty Boi:**

**Alright, I was just making sure before I made the decision. I think this will be our last night together as a family before I call the doctor in the morning.**

**Cat Controller:**

**You're making the right choice and I don't forget that. I'll let my parents know what's going so we can pick you up whenever you're ready.**

**Floaty Boi:**

**Thanks, Hitoshi, this means a lot.**

**Cat Controller:**

**Don't worry about it. Let me know when you're ready to move and I'll get my parents to lend a hand.**

Yuki locked his phone and placed it back in his pocket before sighing in frustration. He had made his mind while he was texting Hitoshi and he wanted his mother to get professional help which meant one thing. He would have to move out of his home once his mother was placed into a safer location and he knew that he had a place to go to so he wouldn't be out on the streets. He knew that it would be a big change for him and he was prepared to make those changes for his mother. Yuki knew that he could visit his mother when he wanted to and the doctors told him that he could visit her as much as he wanted. He wouldn't be abandoning her but he would be getting her the help she needed.

This was a hard decision for him and he knew that he was making the right choice for both of them. His mother needed help that he couldn't offer her and he never had the chance to be a normal teenager like others his age. He was drained mentally, physically and emotionally. He knew that he had to contact the doctors in the morning to tell them his decision but he wanted to spend one more night with his mother.

Yuki decided to make his mother's favourite meal which he knew by heart from the number of times he cooked it for her. He was going to make this night about her and he was going to make her feel loved for one final time. He hoped that he had the heart to do this one thing for her. One last time.


End file.
